


After the Party

by greenwildfyre



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwildfyre/pseuds/greenwildfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Casey gives Truman a chance and catches him kissing her cousin at the party, she's quite upset. But how will she sleep after such an ordeal? She goes to her brother's room for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

Casey had come home after the offending incident at the party and sunk into her mother’s arms sobbing. She felt her mother’s hand on her head and faintly heard Derek mumbling something about heading upstairs to sleep. She was thankful for him, it wasn’t like him to be so nice to her. He had even stood up for her!

“You know,” she said, pulling away from her mother and wiping her tears. “Maybe he’s not such a bad guy after all.” 

Her mother looked at her in disbelief, “Truman?”

“No, Truman is scum. I meant Derek.”

Her mother gave her a small smile, obviously grateful that Casey was finally starting to get along with her step-brother. Casey smiled as her mother wiped away one last tear then she said goodnight and made her way upstairs. 

She glanced at Derek’s closed door before heading to the bathroom wondering why he was going to bed so early. The bathroom mirror was an unwelcome sight, but she grudgingly wiped her smeared makeup off and thought about how stupid she was for thinking that she could give Truman another chance. She sunk to the floor feeling hot tears spill onto her cheeks. God, she was such an idiot. 

It was a long time before she felt her tears dry up, and she left and entered her bedroom looking for something to wear to bed. She chose a tank top and pyjama bottoms, turned off her light and got into bed. After lying in bed for a long time going over the events of the night in her head, Casey knew she wasn’t going to get any sleep, and would most likely send herself into another crying session. So, she thought the unexpected, she thought about going to see Derek. After all, he was her knight in shining armour for the evening.

She knocked on his door, not wanting to wake him if he had managed to fall asleep.

“Derek?” She called with a lowered voice. “Are you up?”

A weak voice answered, “Yeah, is that you Casey? You okay?”

His continued concern was unexpected and she took a few moments to answer. 

“Um, not really. I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep tonight. Do you think I could come in?” She bit her lip and widened her eyes preparing herself for Derek’s answer to her outrageous question.

Derek, in a tense voice and to Casey’s complete surprise said, “Uh, yeah, sure Case, come on in.”

Casey tentatively turned the doorknob and stepped in quickly looking to see where Derek was. Typically, he was lying on his bed then quickly sat up looking at her.

“What Truman did really upset you didn’t it?” He looked concerned.

Her shoulders slumped and she went over and sat in a chair away from the bed. 

“Yes, but I’m also mad at myself because I was the one that decided to give him a chance and look where that got me!” She brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears that had formed. As soon as the crying started she felt hands on her arms and when she looked, Derek’s brown eyes were looking at her.

“Casey. This isn’t your fault, alright? Never think something like this is your fault. Truman’s an ass. You were being a nice person, like you always are, and he took advantage of that. Say it, Truman’s an ass.” She shook her head, crying.

Derek grabbed her arms tighter and said in a playful growl,” Come on Casey, say it.”

She giggled, wiping away the rest of her tears and said, “Truman’s an ass” nodding as she did so. Her step-brother hit her arm softly, “Atta girl Case. No guy is worth crying over, okay?” She nodded but then bit her lip worry clouding her face. “I still don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

Derek stood up and gently drew Casey up with him then looked down at his feet. “You could sleep in here tonight.” Was that a slight blush she saw? The dim lighting didn’t help much so she chose to let it pass. “But, you don’t have to if that’s weird.” He said this all in a rush.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Casey replied a little unsteadily. She pushed her hands through her hair, completely out of place.

Derek, trying to push past the awkwardness of the situation said, “Come on Case, it’s not like you’re going to sleep in your room, like you said. Anyway, I’m probably going to pass out after going to that party, so goodnight.” He turned, flicked off his lamp then got into bed lying far from his step-sister and facing the wall.

As she pulled back the covers of Derek’s bed she thought about how upset she was in order to seek comfort in sleeping beside Derek of all people. The blanket was warm around her, and she lay there with her back to Derek, frozen in place. This wasn’t something that had ever happened before. The unfamiliar bed position, the light coming from under his door, the strange texture of the blanket all put her on edge. The worst thing of all was the warm body lying a few inches behind her. Every part of her was inching away from Derek until she was aligned with the edge of his bed, incredibly tense. But why? This was Derek, but he was also family now. And he was nice enough to let her in when she was upset, something that he had never done before. Was that what worried her? She felt as if staying in here was keeping her up further.

All of a sudden, there was Derek moving behind her, and she was all wide eyes and clenched fingers. She grabbed the blanket with such ferocity, so as to keep her from moving and brushing against her brother. 

“Casey, you awake?” Her brother croaked from behind her.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. He did make her nervous, although she hated to admit it. She noticed how the tension grew as they both lay there trying to fall asleep. 

“Yeah,” she squeaked, then cleared her throat. “Yeah, I’m up.”

He shifted behind her, and she could’ve sworn she felt breath on her back. 

“Thought so, I can’t either. I keep thinking about what Truman did.” He sighed, “Casey, you have to stay away from guys like that. Don’t give them any chances at all, let alone a second chance.”

Her brows furrowed at his words, Derek being nice to her. Continuously. Without any reward. What was going on? Turning quickly, she took in a breath noticing how close they were now. It seemed that Derek had shifted slightly when he moved and now they were a little too close for Casey’s comfort, but alas, there was nowhere to go. As her eyes focused she could see his concern painted brilliantly on his face. 

“Since when do you care this much about anything that happens to me?”

“Since now.”

A warm hand came up and cupped her cheek causing her to inhale sharply.

“Derek, what are you doing?” She moved her hand towards his chest intent on pushing him away from her. This was wrong, she shouldn’t be here, and she shouldn’t be doing this. As much as she knew she should leave her step-brother’s bed, Casey was hesitating for longer than she should.

“Don’t talk Case.”

Derek leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Her eyes widened. Her heart rate increased. Her hands gripped his shirt. And slowly, Casey shut her eyes and leaned in to the one boy that hadn’t hurt her that day. The one guy that had been there for her. 

Derek wrapped one arm around his step-sister pulling her closer. She moved her leg in between his pushing her hips into him eliciting a moan from her brother. He pushed hard against her mouth with such ferocity causing Casey to pull away. 

They were both breathing heavily. Derek was all soft brown eyes and bedhead while Casey was all pink lips and pink cheeks. He leaned his forehead on hers with care. 

“Casey, I—”

“I’ve wanted that for so long.”

Derek looked up at her, shock plain on his face. 

“And you didn’t do anything?”

Casey managed to roll her eyes despite looking especially flustered.

“Come on Derek, we’re step-siblings. You think I didn’t want to do anything with you at all? That wasn’t the case. Only, I had to push it out of my mind. I mean, this, this was an impossible thought before.”

Derek laughed softly before leaning forward and planting a small kiss on her forehead. 

“You need to stop overthinking things.”

Casey wrapped her arms around Derek’s middle and nuzzled her head onto his chest.

“I love you Derek, and thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my brother.”

Derek almost said ‘and my lover’ but stopped himself, and tried to fall asleep, gently stroking Casey’s arm all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy! This fandom is quite dated, but that was one of the reasons I wanted to contribute. I hope Dasey shippers are still around and kicking on this website.


End file.
